Sticks and Stones
thumb|right|288pxSticks and Stones es una canción del cantante islandés Jón "Jónsi" Þór Birgisson y la primera canción de los créditos finales de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Letra en inglés Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now Orange white, dark red, green and yellow Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view! Step aside, go through! Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half! Scream and shout and do laugh! Let yourself... go (oh oh oh) Let yourself... go (oh oh oh) Stay close to me Count one, two and three Up in through your sleeves Bursting through the seeams Open your eyes and see - you see? In um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma! Því ég mun aldrei! Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar (Upp með rótum) Með blik í agum! Stórmeki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur! Let yourself... go (oh oh oh) Let yourself... go (oh oh oh) Stay close to me count one, two and three Up in through your sleeves Bursting through the seams Open your eyes and see Stay close to me Count one, two and three Up in through your sleeves Right beyond the trees Show you how you'll be Stay close to me Count one, two and three Up in through your sleeves Bursting throug the seeams Open your eyes and see - you see? Stay close to me: Count one, two and three Up in your sleeves: you're right beyond threes Stay close to me: Count one, two and three Up in your sleeves: Burst through the seeams Open your eyes and see You see? Traducción al español Ojos bien abiertos, segados por el sol ahora Naranja y blanco, rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo ¡''Los colores del arcoiris! No te escondas y ve la vista'' Hazte a un lado, ¡atraviésalo! Contra la luz, demasiado fuerte, explota un fusible ahora Todo brillante, nuevas canciones, zapatos ardientes ¡La mirada en tus ojos! ¡Parte nuestros huesos a la mitad! Grita y grita y ríe Dejate... ir Dejate... ir Quédate cerca de mí Cuenta uno, dos y tres Arriba a través de las mangas Estallando por las costuras Abre tus ojos y mira - ¿ves? A través de las mangas, por la columna vertebral A través de un bosque, ¡hasta en el aire! ¡Todo está de cabeza! ¡Nunca lo olvidaré! ¡Nunca! Corre, araña, afloja los enredos (Desgarrado por las raíces) ¡Con una mirada en los ojos! Un milagro, una maravilla, ¡nos rompen los huesos aparte! Dejate... ir Dejate... ir Quédate cerca de mí Cuenta uno, dos y tres Arriba a través de las mangas Estallando por las costuras Abre tus ojos y mira Quédate cerca de mí Cuenta uno, dos y tres Arriba a través de las mangas Más allá de los árboles Mostrándote cómo estarías Quédate cerca de mí Cuenta uno, dos y tres Arriba a través de las mangas Estallando por las costuras Abre tus ojos y mira - ¿ves? Quédate cerca de mí: Cuenta uno, dos y tres Arriba a través de tus mangas: Estás justo más allá de los árboles Quédate cerca de mí: Cuenta uno, dos y tres Arriba a través de tus mangas: Estallando por las costuras Abre tus ojos y mira - ¿ves? Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música